


Lone Wolf Edit

by Peggysousfan



Series: Lone Wolf: The 100 AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bellarke, F/M, bellarke edit, fic edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: A blonde grounder makes her way into Skaikru territory. She's different, special, and on the run. Her own people wanting her head on a spike, and yet skaikru has no idea who she is. She has no where to go, no one left. What will happen when the people from the sky take in a stranger from the ground? A stranger who leaves death in every path she takes. How will Skaikru handle Wanheda?OrClarke is on the run and Skaikru takes her in not knowing anything about her. Trouble brews within the camp as her life starts to catch up with her.This is just an edit for this fic :)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Lone Wolf: The 100 AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lone Wolf Edit

**Author's Note:**

> I made up a new clan for Clarke, hence the new symbol. I’m still thinking of a name though, any suggestions?


End file.
